Impulse
by Random1377
Summary: Alternate events for a certain scene in Episode 5.  Following an impulse can have unexpected results...


Disclaimer: Gainax owns EVERYTHING Evangelion, I own nothing but a poor sense of humor. Here is some goofy, Out of character fun for you all to read. Feedback is always welcome, but remember that I wrote most of this after midnight, and be kind... thank you.  
  
  
Impulse  
By Random1377  
  
To Shinji, the moment seemed frozen in time. Rei's red eyes stared calmly into his, as he looked down at her. -Howdidthishappen? How?- Shinji's thoughts raced, and suddenly an impulse struck him. Shinji leaned down, and kissed Rei on the lips. Rei's eyes widened slightly, but she made no protest. -her lips are so soft- Shinji thought, -and so is her- his eyes snapped open and he jumped up, as it finally hit home that his left hand was resting on her breast. He started backing up as Rei stood and looked at him curiously, "why did you-" "I'm sorry!!! I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, I-" "...stop?" Rei finished. Shinji stopped backing up, his jaw dropping open "Come again?" Rei calmly walked over to him and slapped him. "Hey! What was that fo-" She cut him off by pressing her lips against his. "hmmm, no, not the same feeling at all. The second is definitely more enjoyable" Shinji just stood there staring at her. "Is something the matter, Pilot Ikari?" Rei asked, her head cocked to one side  
  
"Wha-what?" Shinji was having trouble gathering his thoughts, this was not helped in any way by the fact that Rei was still naked in front of him - and looking at him like a science project. "This is an interesting situation, Pilot Ikari. I have read about mating processes in textbooks (it is required, you know) but I have never experienced a kiss before. Would you please do it again?" If it had been possible to lose one's eyes from opening them too wide, Shinji's would be on the floor. "P-p-pardon?" Rei looked infinitely patient, "Are you hard of hearing, Pilot Ikari? Perhaps you should have another hearing test. I said, 'would you please do it again', meaning would you kiss me again like you did a minute ago.  
  
Shinji's first reaction was to run away - far away - and never look back. However, since he was currently backed against a wall, with a shapely naked body blocking his path, that was not an option. This being the case, he took the next best route: he tried to talk his way out of it, "Now, Ayanami, I don't think you really want me to kiss you again. I mean, I'm sorry that I did it the first time, and um... um..." "Pilot Ikari, I DO want you to kiss me again. I found it quite pleasurable, and I think you would only need to feel sorry if I were offended or injured. I am neither." She raised one of her eyebrows, giving her a slightly sinister appearance, "I also happen to outrank you, Pilot Ikari. Do you require me to make this an order?"  
  
Shinji considered himself many things: A coward, a wimp, a loser - basically a bad person. But one thing he did not consider himself was stupid, which is what he felt it would be if a naked young woman (and a superior officer) asked you to kiss her and you refused. Unlike the first time, Rei kissed back - hard. She pressed her body against his, and wrapped her arms around him "Mmmmmm", she pulled away, "Very nice, Pilot Ikari. Again please" "Wha-" Again, Shinji was not allowed to finish his sentence (poor kid, right? Yeah, whatever...) Rei ran her hands up the sides of his body and wrapped her fingers in his short hair, she pulled away from Shinji, who was breathing rather hard at this point, and was uncomfortably stiff (his NECK was stiff!! She's shorter. Geez! Get your mind out of the gutter!!) "Now," She said quietly, staring into his eyes, "Take your clothes off and get on the bed"  
  
Shinji's eyes bugged out, "WHAT!??" She looked at him pityingly, "Yes, I think you DO need a hearing test. TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND GET ON THE BED" she shouted into his face, causing him to jump back and start unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped halfway, "Wait... why am I taking my clothes off??" She crossed her arms over her breasts and calmly explained, "Two reasons, Pilot Ikari. First: because you were told to by a superior officer. Second: You have seen me without any clothing, and I am curious to see what you look without any clothes on. Does that sufficiently answer your question?" He nodded dumbly "Good, now hurry up. Never mind, you are moving too slowly, Pilot Ikari" With that she reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled the two halves in opposite directions. Buttons flew everywhere, and Shinji squeaked in surprise.  
  
Five seconds later, Shinji was naked and lying on Rei's bed, with Rei standing over him, looking him up and down. "Interesting," she said quietly, "I have never seen a live naked male before. I must say that I find the thought, and the sight, of you with no clothes on very... arousing..." Shinji just gulped and starred at Rei's naked form. Rei noticed his look, "Do you find me appealing, Pilot Ikari?" He only nodded. She smiled wide, but for some reason this did not comfort Shinji very much. "Now, Pilot Ikari, there is one more thing that I will need you to do, and then you may leave - since you are obviously uncomfortable for some reason." Shinji sighed in relief, he really WAS uncomfortable (why? I'm not sure... but he DOES seem to shy away from human contact in the show, so...).  
  
His relief was short-lived as Rei went on, still smiling, "Now. I want you to have sexual intercourse with me." Shinji, being the easily spooking kind, was off the bed quickly, but Rei (anticipating his move) grabbed his wrist and flung him back onto the bed, "Now Pilot Ikari, where are you going in such a hurry?" Her voice was calm, but her eyes were lit by a most unpleasant light (maybe it was just the sun?) "You said you find me attractive, correct? I've told you I find you attractive, correct? According to all the literature I have read, now is the point that we have sex" Shinji stammered, "But, but, what about dating, and relationships, and marriage, and, umm, love?" Perhaps he is saving himself Rei thought, "I have no time for those things," she said, climbing onto the bed and pinning his arms above his head, "I have read much about the art of love-making, Pilot Ikari, and I would like to experience it now, with you. So please do not fight me anymore." She leaned down to kiss him, "Umm, Rei?" She sighed, "Yes, Pilot Ikari?" Quietly he said, "Could you call me Shinji?" She smiled, "Of course... Shinji" She leaned down, and kissed him hard...  
  
  
THE END (use your imagination for the rest, cuz I'm not writing any more! :P)  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: What's that you say? You can't believe Rei would act that way? HAHAHAAHAH…. You are SOOOO wrong! In order to explain why, I will need to reveal a SPOILER. So if you dislike knowing secrets, STOP NOW!  
  
  
  
  
OK, All the Anti-SPOILER people gone now? Rei's body houses Lillith's soul. Simple as that. Need more? Ok, I looked up Lillith online, and I found several interesting facts: first wife of Adam, exiled from the garden if Eden, etc, BUT the most interesting bit of info (and here's the basis of the story and her behavior) is that, once she was outcast, Lillith became a demon, and seduced young men! SO, since Rei has Lillith's soul within her, it would be natural for her to feel the urge to seduce Shinji. So there! J  
  
Feedback is welcome. Send to Random1377@yahoo.com. Thanks for reading!  



End file.
